


Losing faith

by Bleujay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fareeha is sweet and gentle with Angela, Fluffy Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, pharah has arm prosthetics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleujay/pseuds/Bleujay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharah has to choose between the mission and Mercy. How can she handle the consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fight

There was too much to focus on. Pharah was flying high above the battle, firing rockets as Mercy trailed behind her, boosting her. The battle was going surprisingly well, they were winning. All that was left was to help the convoy of civilians escape. It was supposed to be an easy job.

Then Mercy went down, caught by Roadhog’s hook. She plummeted to earth, her small blaster no match for him.

_I need to stay with the civilians… Angela would want me protecting them…_ She felt torn, hovering in the air. There was a loud crack as the junker’s fist made contact with Mercy’s chest, sending her to the ground. She gasped for breath, clutching her chest as she looked up into the barrel of his gun.

Pharah made a split second decision, abandoning the convoy. She blasted rockets at them, silently praying that they wouldn’t hit Angela.

It seemed to work, the massive tank of a man turning suddenly and running in the opposite direction. Angela looked dazed, blood splattering her lips and face. Her thigh had a gash from where the hook had sunk into her flesh, shredding the armor protecting it.

“Angela, I’ve got you. Are you-” Before Pharah could finish her sentence, there was a massive explosion. She yanked the healer into her arms, curling around her to shield her from the shrapnel as the convoy exploded. She went stiff, her eyes wide in horror as she realized what had happened.

_They distracted me… He knew I’d come for Angela…_ When the dust settled, she risked a glance at the convoy.

It was completely destroyed, courtesy of Junkrat’s concussion mine. She felt her blood run cold at the sight.

They had failed…

A weak groan brought her attention back to Mercy. She was breathing heavily, still clutching at her chest. Pharah swallowed her fear, cradling her as she stood, taking off into the air.

“Stay with me, ya amar. I’m getting you back to the base.” The soldier whispered into the comms, flying as fast as she could. She tried to ignore the blood staining her suit from the wound on Angela’s leg.

“Far-Fareeha… The convoy…” Angela gasped weakly. She got no response but Pharah just held her tighter.

_I failed them… I should have been protecting them. Instead, I played right into the junkers’ plans._ She felt a pang of guilt as she dared to look at the girl in her arms.

_This is my fault. I let my feelings cloud my judgement and it got those people killed…_

 

As soon as they reached the base, Pharah rushed Angela to the infirmary, screaming for a healer. She sat down, feeling hollow as they took Angela away.

Seven civilians dead.

Three broken ribs.

Severe blood loss and a possible concussion.

Pharah had failed. She was supposed to be a protector, but now people were dead because of her and her lover was in critical condition.

_I wasn’t fast enough… I hesitated…_

_I failed._


	2. Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela wakes up and sees the extent of the damage

Days passed with barely any change in Angela’s condition. She’d lost a lot of blood and was hooked up to an IV to replace the fluids her body had lost. The gash in her leg had severed an artery, just above the knee, and had to be amputated.

Pharah spent every day in the hospital room, waiting for her to wake up. She’d pulled up a chair and had her head resting against Angela’s shoulder, their fingers intertwined. The soldier’s eyes shot open the moment she felt her move and found herself staring into dazed blue eyes.

“Angela…” She stood, relief flooding through her. She gave her hand a gentle squeeze, bending to kiss her forehead. The blonde groaned softly, blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the lights.

“F-Fareeha? _Mein gott_ , what happened?” Her voice was rough from days of silence and she thanked her lover when she handed her a glass of water. Fareeha was quiet, guilt visible in her eyes as she tried to find the words.

_Just tell her… She needs to know…_

“It… It was a trap. Roadhog knew I’d abandon the convoy to rescue you, giving Junkrat time to plant the bomb.” She took a deep breath, unable to meet the medic’s gaze. “I failed them. The civilians were killed. You were hurt… You almost d-.... I almost lost you.” Her voice fell to just above a whisper, unable to voice what could have been, what almost came to pass.

Mercy nodded, taking everything in. As Pharah spoke, she realized that something felt off, but she couldn’t fully place it.

“Fareeha… I can’t feel my leg…” Her fears were confirmed when she saw the guilt in her lover’s eyes and she tried to sit up, gasping at the effort. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders, holding her in place.

“Rest, _ya amar_ … You shouldn’t strain yourself.” She swallowed hard, the words feeling thick in her mouth. “They had to amputate your leg to save your life. When you’re feeling better, I’ll help you find a proper prosthetic. Torbjorn is already working on designs to make it like mine.” She reassured her, peppering her face with soft kisses. There was no response for a moment as Angela processed this. When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet.

“ _Liebling_ … Will you hold me?” The pleading tone of her voice made Fareeha’s heart break and she agreed, carefully climbing into the hospital bed and pulling her lover into her arms. She cradled her, one hand on the back of her head and the other on her waist. Angela closed her eyes, laying her head against her lover’s broad chest, listening to her heart beat. She gently traced her fingers along Pharah’s arm, feeling the cold touch of the metal beneath her fingertips. She studied the design of the prosthetic, imaging how it would look on her.

“Looks like we’ll match.” She murmured, earning a small laugh from the soldier.

“Looks like we will. Get some rest, _habibi_.” Pharah smiled a bit, relieved to hear the optimism in Angela’s voice.

_She’s so strong, much stronger than me. She manages to stay positive, no matter what happens…_

_What did I ever do to deserve someone so amazing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be fluffier, I swear


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela gets her first visitors since the accident

About a week went by before the doctors cleared Angela, allowing her leave the infirmary. Normally, the recovery process took much longer, but the use of nanotechnology made the process much faster. Pharah was there every step of the way, helping her use the crutches that she’d been given while she waited for her prosthetic.

“That’s it, take it slow.” Fareeha instructed, one hand rested on her lover’s waist as she got used to balancing her weight differently. She walked beside her, her firm grip keeping the blonde from falling when she stumbled. After walking for a few minutes, she guided Angela to the couch to rest. The egyptian scooped her into her arms, earning a laugh from the older woman who immediately nestled into her.

“Thank you, _Liebling_.” She leaned up to kiss her girlfriend. Pharah chuckled, running her fingers through the blonde’s hair, smoothing it and pulling it out of the ponytail. Angela sighed contently at the feeling of the cool metal massaging her scalp. Fareeha was wearing her favorite prosthetics, the chrome ones with blue detailing. Her own would be based on the same design.

Pharah’s hand drifted down, gently massaging her shoulders and pressing light kisses to the back of her neck.

“What are you thinking about, _ya amar_?” She asked, an amused lilt in her voice.

“Nothing, my love. Just imagining how my leg will look. My valkyrie suit may require a few adjustments.”

“Don’t worry about the adjustments just yet, Torbjorn will handle that. He’s almost got one ready for you to try on. Now, if you want something to worry about, the rest of the team will be eager to see how you’re recovering.” As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Before either woman could answer, it was flung open and a flash of blue rushed in, nearly tackling them in a hug. Angela laughed, adjusting herself to hug the brit.

“It’s nice to see you too, Lena. And you, Amélie.” She added, addressing the woman standing in the doorway. It had been over a year since the former assassin had broken her Talon conditioning and returned to Overwatch. Her relationship with a certain time jumper was no secret and had helped to ease the other’s tension around her.

“ _Salut_ , Angela. Are you feeling any better?” She asked, walking over. She exchanged a hesitant look with Pharah before bending to give the doctor a quick hug. She was still adjusting to feeling again and was often worried about overstepping her bounds. Lena, on the other hand, had no such worries and was still clinging to her.

“I’m feeling much better, thank you. Though, I do miss being able to walk freely.” She gently pried the brunette off of her, gesturing to the crutches that we propped up against the couch.

“Oi, just you wait. Torbjorn’s been working on your new leg and-” Lena was cut off by Amélie’s hand over her mouth and a terse warning in french.

“ _Je suis désolée_ , but he wishes for it to be a surprise.” She apologized, giving Lena a sharp look before removing her hand. Angela looked confused, though Pharah was smiling. She’d seen the design already and had no qualms with helping it remain secret.

“It’s beautiful, luv. Don’t worry about it.” The chipper brit was grinning, as though she may explode if she didn’t share the secret. Amélie sighed, looping her arm around her girlfriend’s waist and pulling her toward the door.

“Alright _chérie_ , that’s enough. I wish you the best recovery, Angela. I trust that Fareeha will see to that.” She added, a slight smirk tugging at her lips as she ushered Lena out the door, closing it behind them. Angela sighed softly, relaxing back against her lover.

“You didn’t mention any kind of surprise.” She noted in a teasing tone. Pharah only smiled innocently, giving her a quick kiss.

“It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you, would it?” Any argument Angela may have had disappeared as she felt Pharah’s lips drifting from her mouth to her neck.

“Let’s go to bed…” Her voice came out just barely above a whisper and the brunette couldn’t help but obey, scooping the older woman into her arms with ease. She carried her bridal style to the bed, laying her down carefully before crawling over her, capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

_As you wish, my love._


	4. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the rating bumps up a bit, smut in this chapter

Fareeha was gentle, taking her time with Angela. She peppered kisses along her neck and jawline, nibbling lightly and making her girlfriend laugh. When the blonde tried to sit up she was stopped by a firm hand on her chest, lightly guiding her to lay back down.

“Relax, _ya amar_. Let me take care of you.” She insisted. Angela didn’t need much convincing, laying back and closing her eyes as Fareeha tugged her shirt off, beginning to move her kisses down her body. The medic couldn’t help but giggle and squirm when Fareeha’s lips reached her stomach, spending a bit of time tickling and teasing her. Finally, her fingers drifted to Angela’s pants, careful not to touch what was left of her injured leg. The swiss woman could only gasp and squirm a little as Fareeha rubbed through the jeans.

“Mmmm don’t tease me, _Liebling_ …” She whined softly, her fingers gripping the sheets beneath them. Fareeha complied, unbuttoning the jeans and sliding them down her slender legs. The Egyptian then began her ascent, pressing kisses to the inside of Angela’s thighs. She nipped and sucked, making her girlfriend whimper and writhe. She grinned deviously, tracing her fingers in slow circles against the fabric of Angela’s underwear, listening to the pleading sounds that spilled from her lips.

“ _Gott verdammt_ Fareeha, stop teasing me, _bitte_ …” She groaned, fisting one hand in the other’s hair. Fareeha just smirked, rubbing more firmly.

“You should ask more nicely, Doctor.” She teased, enjoying how Angela fell into her native tongue when she was growing desperate.

“ _Bitte, ich brauche dich_ …”

“That’s better, good girl.” With that, Fareeha tugged off the last bit of clothing, tossing it aside. She began slowly, her fingers gliding through her lover’s folds. She judged her motions off the sounds Angela made, applying more pressure when her moans turned breathy and higher pitched. She circled her clit with one finger, her other hand holding Angela’s hips steady. She whispered something in Arabic as she applied more pressure, making her girlfriend gasp and writhe. She knew that Angela found it sexy when she spoke in her native tongue, even though she didn’t understand much of it.

Her fingers pulled away suddenly and were replaced by Fareeha’s tongue, swirling around her clit as two fingers teased at her folds again. She slipped them inside, beginning to suck slowly at the same time. Angela clutched her tighter, moaning and panting as she tried to focus through the pleasure clouding her mind. When Fareeha curled her fingers, curses in german spilled off her tongue, urging her lover on. The tension in her gut coiled tighter and tighter, her whole body tensing up. Fareeha could tell that she was close, keeping up her pace and rhythm.

“That’s it, _ya amar_ , come on…” She whispered. The words sent Angela over the edge and she cried out, going rigid as the waves of pleasure coursed through her. Fareeha kept pace, easing her through it before gradually slowing down. When the aftershocks subsided, she gently eased her fingers out, licking them clean before moving up her lover’s body to kiss her.

“How are you feeling?” She asked quietly, pulling the blonde into her arms. Angela mumbled her approval, still dazed and a little breathless. Fareeha chuckled, kissing her forehead.

“That good, huh? Get some rest, habibi.” Angela didn’t need much prompting, nestling closer to Fareeha and closing her eyes. She was asleep in mere moments, followed closely by her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bitte, ich brauche dich" = "Please, I need you"


End file.
